You're My First & Only Love
by KnightRider2000
Summary: This is a story about Emma & Killian, they are planning to marry but there are obstacles that get in the way. Will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know anything, all credit goes to the writers**

You're my first

And

Only love

It was nearing the day of Emma & Killian's wedding day, the whole town of Storybrooke was getting excited for the wedding as they were finalising the preparations needed to make it the most precious and remembered day anyone could ever hoped for.

Although there were some people in Storybrooke, that didn't feel the same way about the happy couple. Neal whom is Henry's father, tried to be happy for the couple but it was hard to control his feelings for Emma, as she's the one that he's never stopped loving. Did Neal really want to let Emma marry Killian and lose her forever?

Neal really wanted to let Emma how he felt about her, but he didn't want to spoil her happiness with Killian as he could see how happy she was.

Emma was really looking forward to her big day, she had her parents Mary-Margaret & David at the wedding and she also had her son Henry back in her life, after she had him adopted just after he was born.

Emma walked out of Granny's where her hen night was being held and decided to go on a walk around the town so she could think about her feelings, while she was walking around the town she started having flashbacks of her life with Neal. The flashbacks were of her life back in Portland, Oregon when she first met Neal and fell head over heels in love with him.

She was remembering all the amazing things they did together, such as going to the local picture house to see a re-run of Titanic and then going for a romantic meal at a local diner. Then a certain flashback came flooding back to her memory when she find the case of watches that Neal stole from a shop in Phoenix so that they could find a new life together in Tallahassee.

The flashback really hurt Emma, she broke down to tears and fell to the ground outside the library. Emma then heard footsteps coming closer to her as it had been raining several hours before, she then looked up at the figure and she could see it was Neal. She thought to herself "Why are you here?" Emma then stood up and Neal wrapped his arms around her and gave her a massive hug, she then cried on his shoulder whispering "I've always loved you" into his ear.

Neal then pushed Emma away and asked her "Why are you doing this to me? You're marrying Killian in two days time. Why tell me now?

Emma looked Neal in the eyes full of emotion while sobbing her heart out, she told them "Neal, I honestly don't know. I thought I loved Killian but since you came back I've fallen back in love with you.

Neal was really taken aback by what Emma had just said to him, he wondered to himself if Emma was doing this because of what happened in Portland when they were younger or was Emma saying the truth about her feelings.

He then walked off and went back to Granny's to drown his sorrows after what Emma had just told him, Killian went over to see if everything was ok with Neal and asked where Emma was. Neal replied back to Killian and said "yeah everything is fine, Emma is outside the library if you want to go and get her.

Killian went out of the diner and started to look for Emma, she wasn't outside the library like Neal had told him. He also noticed that Emma's Volkswagen Beetle had disappeared, was Emma going to do something she could regret? Or was she just driving around trying to get her head around what she had said to Neal?

Meanwhile, Emma was driving near the town line. She was thinking to herself whether both Killian and Neal would have a better life without her in Storybrooke, also whether Henry would be better off with Regina, his adopted mother. Emma had many decisions to make, she was getting closer to the town line but one thing kept reminding her that she should stay in Storybrooke was the fact that Henry had grown up not knowing his real mother because Emma had him adopted when she was a young, single mother. So by staying, Emma could try and make up for the years she missed with Henry.

So she reversed the car, turned it around and then headed back to Granny's where Killian was waiting for her on one of the patio chairs outside, it wasn't long before Emma arrived back at the diner and Killian greeted her by her car door, he asked her why she just drove off without a word to anyone. Her response to his question was that she needed to think things through.

Killian was somewhat surprised by Emma's answer, he was sure that she loved him like he loved her. After all, there were getting married in 3 days time but Killian had his doubts over whether Emma was telling him the truth about her feelings towards him or was he just overthinking things?

The next day, Killian and Emma had a heart to heart about their feelings for each other, Killian said how much she mean't to him and that he adored her more than a Captain would love his ship, Emma also said how much he mean't to her and they just hugged each other.

After hugging Killian, Emma went over to see Neal at his house and they discussed what happened yesterday outside the library. Neal asked her why she said that she loved him and also told her about his doubts as to whether she was saying the truth, Emma was deeply hurt by what he had just asked but she could see his point.

Neal then said that he always loved her and that he still did, also that he was hurting inside because she was with Killian. Neal also said that he wishes it was him that she was marrying and not Killian, Emma then took Neal's hand and took him to the bedroom where they made passionate love together.

After Neal and Emma had made love together, neither of them had regrets as to what they had just done with each other. Both of them were concerned that their dirty secret would get out and hurt Killian.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know anything, all credit goes to the writers**

It was finally the day of Killian and Emma's wedding day, everyone was adding the final preparations to where the venue after wedding was being held. Everyone was getting very excited for the two favourite people of Storybrooke.

Although everyone was getting excited about the wedding, there were two people that were thinking about what had happened two nights ago. Even though Emma and Neal weren't in the same room together they both had no regrets at what happened as there was so much chemistry between them because of Henry and the fact that they still had feelings for each other.

There was then a knock at Mary-Margaret and David's door, Emma quickly rushed to the door thinking it was Neal but it was Mr. Gold. Emma was wondering why Mr. Gold came to the flat, so she let him in and he sat down.

Mr. Gold got straight to the point and asked Emma whether she had seen Neal at his house 2 nights ago, she said "no I didn't Gold, why are you asking me this?" Gold replied back by saying "See Miss Swan, I know you saw my son and it wasn't to talk, I saw you on the floor in a compromising position".

Emma then looked surprised and looked down after what Gold had just told her but she didn't deny what he said, she tried to say that it was a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again as she was deeply in love with Killian.

Gold was disgusted by what Emma had said about loving Killian so he replied by saying "If you loved Killian as much as you say, you wouldn't have slept with my son", Emma opened up the door and told Gold "Get out of this flat now!". Gold walked to the doorway and said "Miss Swan, I hope you get what you deserve and that it wrecks yours and Killian's lives", Emma dismissed what Gold had just said to her.

Emma then slammed the door shut which rattled the pictures on the wall, she then grabbed her mobile and rang Neal to tell him that his father knows about what they did on the floor at his home and that he hopes that she & Killian get what they deserved.

Neal was really annoyed by what his father had told Emma that he stormed over to his shop and demanded that he said sorry for the way he behaved to Emma and that if he didn't comply, he would wish he was dead and that he didn't have a father. Scared by what Neal had just said to him, Gold went straight over to the flat where Emma lives and apologised to her.

But instead of apologising to Emma, Gold gave Emma an ultimatum. He told her not to marry Killian but to break up with him and to marry Neal instead. Emma then told Gold that she loved Killian with all of her heart and that nothing would break them up, she told Gold to get out of the flat as she had to get ready for her wedding.

Emma then shut the door and just continued to get ready, as if she had texted Neal he would've told his father to apologise again and she didn't want that because he would've just given her another ultimatum.

Killian was nearly ready for the wedding when there was an unexpected loud knock at the door, he then opened the door and saw that it was Gold. He then said "Crocodile, what a unexpected surprise, now what do you want? As you can see, I'm quite busy" Gold replied back by saying "Yes dearie I can see that, may I come in?"

Killian then opened the door wide to let Gold in, he stumbled in and stood beside and told him "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your significant other Emma made passionate love with Neal at his house" . Killian then replied back by saying "what do you mean? Passionate love? Do you mean they sex? Gold then said "Yes dearie, you finally get it!"

In anger and disappointment, Killian threw Gold out of the flat then slammed the door shut and fell to the floor bawling his eyes out while whispering in his head "Why Miss Swan? Why?" He then texted Emma to say that she needed to go over to the flat before went to the Jolly Roger and sailed back to the Enchanted Forest.

Emma quickly ran as fast she could to the flat to try and catch Killian, but he wasn't there so she ran to the harbour where he was about to walk on to the deck of the Jolly Roger, she then shouted "Killian, where are you going? It's our wedding day!"

Killian replied back to a teary Emma "You don't love me Miss Swan, you love Neal. You always have, that's why you slept with him!" Emma was quite horrified by what Killian had just said to her, so she admitted to her adultery with Neal she felt that enough lies had been said already. Killian just fell to the deck of the Jolly Roger and cried, Emma went to comfort him but he just pushed her away, even though Killian loved Emma he couldn't forgive her just like that, he needed time to think things through.

So she then ran off the ship and went to Gold at his shop to see why he told Killian about her illicit affair with Neal, Emma then slammed the door open and demanded why he told Killian about what happened with Neal. Gold replied back by saying "Well dearie, no-one gets away playing with my son's heart just like that. I've lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again.".

Emma said to Gold "Well I love Killian, yes I know I slept with Neal but I really do love Killian with all of my heart" but standing at the door was Killian and he replied "You really do love me don't you Miss Swan?" Emma then broke down and said "Yes I do love you", she then got up and walked closer to Killian and said "Shall we get married?" he then replied back by saying "Yes Miss Swan, I'd love to marry you"

Couple of hours later Emma and Killian found themselves exchanging vows at the church and then they said "I do" to each other, watching from the background was Neal who was heartbroken as he thought Emma would marry him instead.

About a week later after the wedding, Emma fell ill. She thought another curse had been put together by Gold as she didn't marry Neal, but Killian asked Emma if there was any way she could be pregnant? Was Emma pregnant and not cursed? If she is pregnant, who is the father? Neal or Killian? And would she keep the baby?


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I don't own any of the characters featured, all credit to the writers of 'Once Upon A Time', also all the bold italics is a flashback. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story but I've been learning to drive and other commitments. Thank you for all the kind reviews and favourites/followers._**

It had been around a year since Emma and Killian got married, even though not everyone was best pleased about it or approved of the marriage.

Mr. Gold never approved of the marriage ever since Emma and his son Neal were caught in a compromising position on the floor at his house.

But now Emma and Killian finally had something to look forward to in life, they had a family together. Killian had wanted a family ever since his brother died in Neverland, he thought that having a baby with Emma would bring them closer together since her infidelity with Neal.

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 ** _The week after Emma and Killian's wedding, she fell ill. She thought that Gold had poisoned her or cursed her after the affair with his son Neal and that she didn't marry him instead of Killian._**

 ** _Worried about his 'Miss Swan', Killian rushed over to Mr. Gold's shop and asked him whether he had cursed or poisoned Emma._**

 ** _Killian asked "Crocodile, have you harmed or cursed Miss Swan in any way? Because if you have, you'll have me and your grandson Henry to deal with and I'm sure Neal wouldn't be best pleased if his only son was harmed in the crossfire._**

 ** _Unknown to Killian, Neal was in the back room of Gold's shop and he heard everything that Killian had said to his father. Neal then asked his father if Killian's suspicions were right about him either cursing or poisoning Emma._**

 ** _Gold then walked up to Neal and pinned him against the wall and threatened his son by saying "if you ever think I would harm my grandson's mother, then I'm sorry you're wrong my boy"._**

 ** _Killian ran back to the Blanchard flat where he saw Emma white as a sheet on the couch with a fever and feeling sick. He was worried about Emma, he loved her dearly and didn't want her to suffer._**

 ** _He then rang 911 for the ambulance and they rushed Emma into the Emergency Department so that they could run tests on her._**

 ** _After a couple of hours, once all the tests were completed. The doctor on duty came back and said that Emma was pregnant. Killian fell to the floor in disbelief as he had always wanted a baby with a woman he loved._**

 ** _Emma on the other hand just cried in the bed because deep down she thought the baby might be Neal's after their night of passion on the floor. Killian quickly got up off the floor and reassured her by saying "Whoever the father is of your baby, I will stand by you through thick and thin, I love you more than anything across the realms._**

 ** _She then grabbed Killian closer to her and held him tight, not letting go of him. She also whispered into his ear "I love you so very much, I'm glad to have you in my life, you've made me complete"_**

 ** _After about 9 months since the hospital visit, Emma Jones gave birth to a baby boy and she & Killian decided to name him after his late brother Liam, as a mark of respect._**

 ** _Mr. Gold was manipulating Neal into stealing the baby from them as they both though that he was the father, Emma deep down also thought the same._**

 ** _A week later they all decided that a paternity test was needed to determine who was the father of the baby. So both Neal and Killian had a swab taken and they tested against the baby._**

 ** _It had been around a week since they took the paternity test to determine who the father was of the baby._**

 ** _The test confirmed that Capt. Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger is the father, Killian collapsed to the floor in joy and was glad that he was the father of the baby._**

 ** _Neal on the other hand was gob smacked at what the results had shown, but he was happy for Emma and Killian and that he already had Henry._**

Now that's been a year since Emma and Killian welcomed their baby boy Liam, they were both now as strong as they used to be. But there was something bothering Emma, ever since she gave birth. Will Killian ever find out what it is?


End file.
